Lista de juegos para Nintendo DS
Aqui esta las lista de los videojuegos que fueron sacados por la corporación Nintendo. Lista de juegos 0-9 * 1 vs. 100 * 101 in 1: Explosive Megamix * 2006 FIFA World Cup * 42 Juegos de Siempre * 50 Classic Games ó 50 Jeux Incontournables A * ¡A Cocinar! con Jaime Oliver * Actionloop * Actua Pool * Advance Wars: Dark Conflict * Advance Wars: Dual Strike * Agatha Christie: The ABC Murders * Age of Empires: Mythologies * Age of Empires: The Age of Kings * Air Traffic Chaos * Ajedrez: Sigue Entrenando tu Cerebro * Alex Rider Stormbreaker * Alicia en el País de las Maravillas * All Star Cheerleader * Allied Ace Pilots * Alvin y las Ardillas * American Dragon: Jake Long * AMF Bowling Pinbusters! * Anatomía de Grey: El Videojuego * Animal Crossing: Wild World * Animal Genius ¿Cuánto Sabes de Animales? * Animal Paradise * Animal Planet Emergency Vets * Animalz: Mis Amigos los Pandaz * Animalz: Mis Bebés Cachorritoz * Animalz: Pony Club * Animalz: Una Familia de Catz * Animalz: Una Familia de Dogz * Animalz: Una Familia de Horsez * Animalz: Una Familia de Monkeyz * Animaniacs: Lights, Camera, Action! * AniMates! * Ankh: Curse of the Scarab King * Anno: La Creación de un Nuevo Mundo * Anno 1701: Crea tu Imperio * Another Code: Two Memories * Ant Nation * Apathy: Narugami Gakuen Toshi Densetsu Tantei Kyoku * Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney * Aquarium by DS * Aquatic Tales * Arctic Tale * Arkanoid DS * Art Academy * Arthur y la Venganza de Maltazard * Arthur y los Minimoys * ASH (Archaic Sealed Heat) * Asphalt: Urban GT * Asphalt: Urban GT 2 * Asterix: Brain Trainer * Astérix en los Juegos Olímpicos * Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mision: Wifix * Astro Boy * Assassin´s Creed: Altair's Chronicles * Assassin's Creed 2: Discovery * Atsumare! Power Pro Kun no DS Koushien * ATV: Quad Frenzy * Autoescuela: Aprueba Conmigo * Autoescuela Trainer * Avatar: El Videojuego * Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang * Away: Shuffle Dungeon B * B TEAM: Metal Cartoon Squad * B-17 Fortress in the Sky * Baby Life * Baby Pals * Babysitting Mania * Bakugan: Defensores de la Tierra * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan Battle Trainer * Bakushow: Desafía a tus Amigos * Balls of Fury * Band Hero * Beijing 2008 (Cancelado) * Bangai-O Spirits * Barbie en La Princesa de los Animales * Barbie en Las 12 Princesas Bailarinas * Barbie Fashion Show: Pasarela de Moda * Barbie Horses: Escuela de Equitación * Barbie y el Salón de Belleza para Mascotas * Barbie y las Tres Mosqueteras * Battles of Prince of Persia * Beat City * Bee Movie * Bella Sara * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks * Ben 10: Protector of Earth * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction * Berlitz: Basic Dictionary * Best of Board Games DS * Best of Test DS * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Big Bang Mini * Big Brain Academy (NDS) * Big Mutha Truckers * Black & White DS * Blades of Thunder 2 DS * Bleach: Dark souls * Bleach: Souten ni Kakeru Unmei * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom * Bleach: The Blade of Fate * Blood Bowl * Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow * Bob Esponja: Atrapados en el Congelador * Bob Esponja: Aventura en la Atlántida * Bob Esponja: Botes de Choque * Bob Esponja: El Vengador Amarillo * Bob Esponja: La Criatura del Krustáceo Krujiente * Bob Esponja y Amigos: Batalla por la Isla del Volcán * Bob Esponja y Amigos: El Ataque de los Juguetes Robóticos * Bob Esponja y Amigos: ¡Unidos! * Bob y sus Amigos: Festival de la Diversión * Boing! Docomodake DS * Bolt * Bomberman 2 * Bomberman DS * Bomberman Land Touch! * Bomberman Land Touch! 2 * Bomberman Story DS * Boogie * Boulder Dash: Rocks! * Brain Assist * Brain Logic: Ejercicios de Lógica * Brain Training * Bratz 4 Real * Bratz Kidz Party * Bratz Ponyz * Bratz Ponyz 2 * Bratz Super Babyz * Bratz: Forever Diamondz * Bratz: Girlz Really Rock * Brave: Shaman's Challenge * Brico Party * Broken Sword: La Leyenda de los Templarios * Brothers in Arms DS * Bubble Bobble: Double Shot * Bubble Bobble Revolution * Bunnyz * Burnout Legends * Buscando a Nemo * Bust-a-Move DS * Busy Scissors C * Cake Mania * Call of Duty: Black Ops * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized * Call of Duty: World at War * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Cambia tu Look (exclusivo Nintendo DSi) * ¡Camina Conmigo!: Conoce el Ritmo de Vida de tu Familia * Camp Rock: The Final Jam * Campanilla y el Gran Rescate * Campanilla y el Tesoro Perdido * Capitán Tsubasa: New Kick Off * Card Fighters DS * Carnival: Juegos de Feria * Cars * Cars: La Copa Internacional de Mate * Cartoon Network Racing * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin * Cate West: The Vanishing Files * Cats & Dogs: Tus Mejores Amigos * Catz * Chaotic Shadow Warriors * Chessmaster: Descubre el Arte del Ajedrez * Chicken Little: As en Acción * Children of Mana * Chrono Trigger (Remake) * Chronos Twin * Civilization Revolution * Clever Kids: Dino Land * Clever Kids: Pony World * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force * Cocina con "Elle a Table": 1000 Recetas * Cocina conmigo: ¿Qué preparamos hoy? * Cocoto Racers * Code Lyoko (videojuego) * Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. * Colegas en el Bosque * Colours Cross * Combate de Gigantes: Dinosaurios * Combate de Gigantes: Dragones * Combate de Gigantes: Insectos Mutantes * Command and Destroy * Commander: Europe at War * Contact * Contra 4 * Cookie Shop: Crea la Tienda de tus Sueños * Cookie & Cream * Cooking Mama * Cooking Mama 2 * Cooking Mama 3 * Cooking Mama World: Hobbies and Fun * COP: The Recruit * Cosmetic Paradise: Maquíllate y Péinate * Crash: ¡Guerra al Coco-Maníaco! * Crash Boom Bang! * Crash of the Titans * Crazy Chicken: Atlantis Quest * Crazy Chicken: Star Karts * Crazy Machines * Crazy Pig * Criminology * Crosswords DS * CSI: Determinación Total * CSI: Oscuras Intenciones * Cuento de Navidad * Cuerpo, Mente & Vida: Cuida lo que Comes * Cuerpo, Mente & Vida: El Gran Juego de las Letras * Cuerpo, Mente & Vida: MinDStorm 2 * Cuida tu Granja * Custom Robo Arena D * Dawn of Heroes * De Blob 2 * De Diez en Diez: Una Aventura Matemática * Death Jr. and the Science Fair of Doom * Dead 'n' Furious * De Blob * Deep Labyrinth * Dementium: The Ward * Dementium II * Descubriendo a los Robinsons * Di-Gata Defenders (videojuego) * Diddy Kong Racing DS * Dig Dug: Digging Strike * Digimon World DS * Digimon World Dawn DS * Digimon World Dusk DS * Dinasty Warriors DS: Fighter’s Battle * Dino Master * Dinosaur King * Disgaea DS * Disney Princesas: Joyas Mágicas * Diva Girls: ¡A Bailar! * Diva Girls: Diva Dancers * Diva Girls: Estrellas en Concierto * Diva Girls: Princesas sobre Hielo * Diva Girls: Princesas sobre Hielo 2 * Do You Speak English? * Dogz * Dolphins: Tus Amigos del Mar * Dolphinz: Aventuras en el Zoo Marino * ¿Dónde Está Carmen San Diego? * Donde Viven los Monstruos * Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber * Donkey Xote * Doodle Hex * Dora la Exploradora: Puppy * Draglade * Dragon Ball Origins * Dragon Ball Origins 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans * Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Booster * Dragon Hunters * Dragon Quest IX * Dragon Quest: Capítulos de los Elegidos * Dragon Quest: La Prometida Celestial * Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker * Dragonology: El Gran Videojuego de los Dragones * Drawn to Life * Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter * Driver Licence Trainer España: Tests de Autoescuela 2009/2010 * Driver Licence Trainer Italia: Patenti di Guida 2009/2010 * Dungeon Explorer * Dungeon Maker E * EA Playground * EA Sports: Football Academy * Easy Piano * Ecolis: Defensores del Bosque * Ed, Edd n Eddy: Scam of the Century * El Genio de las Palabras * El Internado (videojuego) * El Mago de Oz: Más Allá del Camino Amarillo (2009) * El Profesor Layton y el Futuro Perdido * El Profesor Layton y la Caja de Pandora * El Profesor Layton y la Villa Misteriosa * El Señor de los Anillos: La Conquista * El Señor de los Anillos: Las Aventuras de Aragorn * El Valiente Despereaux * Electroplankton * Eledees: The Adventures of Kai and Zero * Elements of Destruction * Elite Beat Agents * Elite Penguin Force * Emergency * Encantada * Enchanted Folk and the School of Wizardry * EndWar * English Buddy * English Training: Disfruta y Mejora tu Inglés * Eragon * Etrian Odyssey * Evolution GT * Exit DS F * F24 Stealth Fighter * Face Training (exclusivo Nintendo DSi) * Famous * Fashion Designer: Style Icon * Fast Food Panic * Ferrary Challenge * FIFA 06 * FIFA 07 * FIFA 08 * FIFA 09 * FIFA 10 * FIFA 11 * FIFA Street 2 * FIFA Street 3 * Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light * Final Fantasy III (Nintendo DS) * Final Fantasy IV DS * Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates * Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales * Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon * Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift * Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon * Fizz * Flipper Critters * Flower, Sun and Rain * Football Academy: Juega y Demuestra tus Conocimientos de Fútbol * Freedom Wings * Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland * Fritz by Chessbase * From the Abyss * Fullmetal Alchemist Dual Sympathy G * G-Force * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra * Ga'Hoole: La Leyenda de los Guardianes * Galactic Taz Ball * Gardening Mama * Garfield 2 * Garfield Gets Real * Garfield's Fun Fest * Garfield's Nightmare * Gatitos: Tus Amigos más Traviesos * Geometry Wars: Galaxies * George de la Jungla * Ghostbusters * Girls Life: Crea tu Look * Girls Life: Diseña tus Joyas * Girls Life: Estrella de la Moda * Glory Days 2 * Go! Go! Cosmo Cops! * Go West! A Lucky Luke Adventure * Golden Nugget Casino DS * Golden Sun: Oscuro Amanecer * GoldenEye: Rogue Agent * GoldenEye 007 * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Grease * Greg Hastings’ Tournament Paintball Max’d * Gru, mi Villano Favorito * Guilty Gear: Dust Strikers * Guinness World of Records: El Videojuego * Guitar Hero: On Tour * Guitar Hero: On Tour Decades * Guitar Hero: On Tour Modern Hits * Guitar Rock Tour * Guru Guru Naget H * Heroes of Mana * Hamsterz * Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Training * Hannah Montana * Hannah Montana: ¡Música a Tope! * Hannah Montana: The movie * Happy Feet * Harlem Globetrotters World Tour * Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego * Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte * Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness * Harvest Moon DS * Harvest Moon DS Cute * Hell's Kitchen * Hello Baby * Hello Kitty: Aventura del Cumpleaños * Hello Kitty: Big City Dreams * Hello Kitty Daily * Hello, Pocoyó! * Henry Hatsworth en la Aventura Rompecabezas * Heracles: Battle with the Gods * Herbie Rescue Rally * High School Musical: ¡Prepárate para el Musical! * High School Musical 2: ¡Vive el Verano! * High School Musical 3: Fin de Curso * Holly Hobbie & Friends * Honeycomb Beat * Horóscopo DS: los Secretos de la Astrología * Horse Life * Horse Life 2: Amigos para Siempre * Horsez: Mi Aventura en el Rancho * Hospital Giant * Hot Wheels: Battleforce 5 * Hot Wheels: Beat That! * Hot Wheels: Track Attack * Hotel Dusk: Room 215 * Hotel Giant DS * Hotel para Perros I * I Heart Geeks! * I Love Beauty: Hollywood Makeover * iCarly (videojuego) * Ice Age 2 * Ice Age 3 * Igor the Game * Il-2 Sturmovik: Birds of Prey * Imagina ser Amazona * Imagina ser Artista * Imagina ser Bailarina * Imagina ser Chef * Imagina ser Cocinera * Imagina ser Decoradora * Imagina ser Doctora * Imagina ser Diseñadora de Moda * Imagina ser Estrella de Cine * Imagina ser Estrella del Pop * Imagina ser Gimnasta * Imagina ser Mamá * Imagina ser Mamá: Mira como Aprenden * Imagina ser Patinadora * Imgaina ser Periodista * Imagina ser Profesora * Imagina ser Profesora: Campamento de Verano * Imagina ser Veterinaria * Imagina ser Veterinaria: Hospital de Cachorros * Imagina ser: La Academia de Baile * Imagina ser: La Fiesta de tus Sueños * Imagina ser: Mi Diario Secreto * Imagina ser: Misterios en la Escuela * Imagina ser: Tu Boda Perfecta * Imagina ser: Tu Estudio de Moda * Imagina ser: Tu Salón de Belleza * Imagina ser: Tu Tienda de Regalos * Imagination Invaders * Impossible Mission (Nintendo DS) * Indiana Jones y el Cetro de los Reyes * Indoor Sports * Infinite Space * Inkheart * International Athletics * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 * Inazuma Eleven * Inazuma Eleven 2 Kyoui no Shinryakusha Fire * Inazuma Eleven 2 Kyoui no Shinryakusha Blizzard * Inazuma Eleven 3 Sekai e no Chousen Bomber * Inazuma Eleven 3 Sekai e no Chousen Spark * Inuyasha:el secreto de la joya divina J * Jackass DS * Jam Sessions * Jambo! Safari Animal Rescue * James Bond 007: Blood Stone * James Bond 007: Quantum of Solace * James Pond: Codename Robocod * Jenga World Tour * Jewel Quest: Expeditions * Jinetes en Acción: En Busca del Caballo de Oro * Johnny Bravo: Date-O-Rama * Jonas Brothers * Juega con tus Palabras * Juego de Viaje para Dummies * Juguemos a Las Mamás * Juguemos a Las Tiendas * Juguemos a Ser Profe * Juguemos a Ser Veterinaria * Juiced 2: Hot Import Nights * Jump Super Stars DS * Jump Ultimate Stars * Junior Brain Trainer * Justice League Heroes K * Kakuromaniacs * Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! DS Flame Rumble Hyper Moeyo Mirai' * Kids Training * Kids Training: Cuéntame un Cuento * Kim Possible: Global Gemini * Kim Possible: Kimmunicator * Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days * Kingdom Hearts Re:coded * Kirby: El Pincel del Poder * Kirby: ¡Roedores al Ataque! * Kirby: Super Star Ultra * Konami Arcade Classics * Korg DS-10: Synthesizer * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors L * LOSTMAGIC * La Brújula Dorada * La Escuela de Miedos de Casper: Travesuras en Clase * La Leyenda de Spyro: La Fuerza del Dragón * La Leyenda de Spyro: La Noche Eterna * La Leyenda de Spyro: Un Nuevo Comienzo * La Momia: La Tumba del Emperador Dragón * La Sirenita: Aventura bajo el Mar * La Telaraña de Carlota * Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian * Last King of Africa * Last Window: El secreto de Cape West * Las Crónicas de Spiderwick * LEGO Batman: El Videojuego * LEGO Knights * LEGO Battles * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Indiana Jones: La Trilogía Original * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: La Aventura Continúa * LEGO Rock Band * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Let's Yoga! * Lifesigns * Littlest Pet Shop: En el Campo * Littlest Pet Shop: En la Ciudad * Littlest Pet Shop: En la Playa * Littlest Pet Shop: Invierno * Littlest Pet Shop: Jardín * Littlest Pet Shop: Jungla * Lluvia de Albóndigas * Lock's Quest * Locos por el Surf * Logic Machines * Lola & Virginia * Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck * Looney Tunes: Música Animada * Los 4 Fantásticos y Silver Surfer * Los Esbirros del Overlord * Los Increíbles: La Amenaza del Socavador * Los Lunnis * Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place * Los Pingüinos de Madagascar * Los Simpson: El Videojuego * Los Sims 2 * Los Sims 2: Mascotas * Los Sims 2: Náufragos * Los Sims :Animals * Los Sims 2: Vecinos y Mascotas * Lost In Blue * Lost In Blue 2 * Lost In Blue 3 * Lunar Knights: Vampire Hunters * Luxor: Pharaoh's Challenge * Lux-Pain M * Madagascar * Madagascar 2 * Madagascar Kartz * Madden NFL 06 * Madden NFL 07 * Madden NFL 08 * Madden NFL 09 * Maestro! Jump In Music * Magia En Acción * Magical Starsign * Mahjong: Sigue Entrenando tu Cerebro * Mahjong Quest: Expeditions * Mahjongg DS * Maple story DS * March of the Penguins * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Mario Hoops 3-on-3 * Mario Kart DS * Mario Party DS * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! * Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: La Marcha de los Minis * Martin Mystery: Cazador de Monstruos * Martina en la Granja * Martina en la Montaña * Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects * Marvel Super Hero Squad * Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet * Marvel Trading Card Game * Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 * Más Brain Training * Maths for your Brain: Desarrolla tu Agilidad Mental * Maths Play: Diviértete con los Números * Maths Training del Prof. Kageyama * Mazes of Fate DS * Mechanic Master * MechAssault: Phantom War * Megaman Battle Network 5: Double Team DS * Mega Man Star Force: Dragon, Pegasus y Leo * Mega Man Star Force 2: Zerker X Saurian y Zerker X Ninja * Mega Man Star Force 3: Black Ace y Red Joker * Mega Man ZX * Mega Man ZX Advent * Megamind * Metal Slug 7 * Meteos * Meteos: Magia Disney * Metroid Prime: Hunters * Metroid Prime Pinball * Metropolis Crimes * Mi Academia de Moda * Mi Bebé y Yo * Mi Clínica Veterinaria * Mi Clínica Veterinaria en el Zoo * Mi Diario Secreto * Mi Estudio de Maquillaje * Mi Experto en Alemán * Mi Experto en Chino * Mi Experto en Cocina: Comida Saludable * Mi Experto en Francés * Mi Experto en Inglés * Mi Experto en Perros: Entrena con César Millán * Mi Experto en Vida Sana ¿Sabes Cómo Cuidarte? * Mi Experto en Vida Sana: Dejar de Fumar * Mi Experto en Vocabulario * Mi Granja de Caballos * Mi Hotel para Mascotas * Mi Monstruo y Yo * Mi Studio de Maquillaje * Mi Tienda de Cachorros * Miami Crisis * Miami Nights: Singles in the City * Michael Jackson: The Experience * Micro Machines V4 * Midnight Play! Pack * Might and Magic: Clash of Heroes * Mind Quiz: Your Brain Coach * Mind Your Language: ¡Aprende Español! * Mind Your Language: Apprends le Français! * Mind Your Language: Learn English! * Mind Your Language: Learn Japanese * Mind Your Language: Lern Deutsch! * MindStorm: Train Your Brain * Mini Ninjas * Mist * Monster House * Monster racers * Monster Lab * Monster Trucks DS * Moon * Moorhuhn: Jewel of Darkness * Moorhuhn DS * Moto Racer DS * Mr. Bean (videojuego) * Mr. DRILLER: Drill Spirits * MTV Fan Attack * Music Monstars * MX vs. ATV Reflex * MX vs. ATV Untamed * My Animal Center in Africa * My Animal Center in Australia * My Baby 2: Boy & Girl * My Baby 3 & Friends * My Baby Boy * My Baby Girl * My EcoPlanet: La Patrulla del Océano * My EcoPlanet: Misión: Salvar la Isla * My EcoPlanet: Veterinarios al Rescate * My Frogger Toy Trials * My Horse & Me * My Riding Stables * My Sims * My Sims Kingdom * My Sims Party * My Sims Racing * My Sims Sky Heroes * Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir * Mystery Dungeon: Shiren the Wanderer * Mystery Mansion * monster v.s aliens N * Namco Museum DS * Nancy Drew and the Deadly Secret of Olde World Park * Nanostray * Napoleón Dinamita- el juego * Naraba World: El Laberinto de la Luz * Naraba World: El Palacio Misterioso * Naruto: Ninja Council 2 * Naruto: Ninja Council 3 * Naruto Shippūden: Ninja Council 4 * Naruto: Ninja Destiny * Naruto: Ninja Destiny 2 * Naruto: Path of the Ninja * Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2 * Naruto RPG 2: Chidori Vs. Rasengan * Naruto RPG 3: Reijuu Vs. Konoha * Need for Speed: Carbono * Need for Speed: Most Wanted * Need for Speed: Nitro * Need for Speed: ProStreet * Need for Speed: Undercover * Need for Speed: Underground 2 * Neighbours from Hell * Neopets: Puzzle Adventure * Nervous Brickdown * Neves * New Carnival Games * New International Track & Field * New Super Mario Bros. * New Touch Party Game * New Zealand Story Revolution * Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword * Ninja Reflex * Ninjatown * Nintendo DS Browser * Nintendo MP3 Player * Nintendo Touch Golf: Birdie Challange * Nintendogs: Chihuahua y Compañía * Nintendogs: Dálmata y Compañía * Nintendogs: Labrador y Compañía * Nintendogs: Teckel y Compañia O * One Piece: Gear Spirit * Operation: Vietnam * Orcs & Elves * Overlord: Minions P * Pac 'n Roll * Pac-Pix * Pakaran Tenshi * Pang: Magical Michael * Panzer Tactics DS * Party Girl * Pawly Pets: My Pet Hotel * Pawly Pets: My Vet Practice * Paws & Claws Pet Vet * Percy Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo * Perritos: Tus Amigos al Rescate * Pet Alien (videojuego) * Peter Jackson's King Kong * Phantasy Star Zero * Phineas y Ferb * Phineas y Ferb: Nuevas Atracciones * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All * Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations * Picross 3D * Picross DS * PicPic * Pictionary * Picto Image DS * PikuPiku * Ping Pals * Pinky Street: Kira Kira * Pipemania * Pippa Funnell * Pirate Battle * Piratas del Caribe: El Tesoro del Hombre Muerto (videojuego) * Piratas del Caribe: En el Fin del Mundo (videojuego) * Planet 51 * Planet Puzzle League * Planet Rescue Animal Emergency * Platinum Sudoku * Playmobil: Agentes Secretos * Playmobil: Knights * Playmobil: Piratas al Abordaje * Pogo Island * Point Blank DS * Pokémon Blanco * Pokémon Dash * Pokémon Diamante * Pokémon HeartGold * Pokémon Link! * Pokémon Perla * Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de Rescate Azul * Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores de la Oscuridad * Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Cielo * Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo * Pokémon Negro * Pokémon Platino * Pokémon Ranger * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia * Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs * Pokémon SoulSilver * Polarium * Ponis: Tus Amigos más Divertidos * Pony Friends * Pop Town * Populous DS * Postman Pat * Power Pocket Koushien * Power Pro Kun Pocket 9 * Power Rangers: Super Legend * PowerPlay Pool * Powershot Pinball Constructor * Practise English: Inglés para el Día a Día * Prey the Stars * Prince of Persia: El Rey Destronado * Princess Natasha * Pro Evolution Soccer 6 * Pro Evolution Soccer 2008 * Pro Evolution Soccer 2009 * Professor Brainium's * Project Hacker: Kakusei * Project Rub * Puffy Ami Yumi: The Genie & the Amp * Puppy Luv: Cuida tu Cachorro * Purr Pals * Pururun! Shizuku-Chan Meiro no Mori no Doubutu Tachi * Puyo Pop Fever * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puzzle Buzzle * Puzzle Bobble Galaxy * Puzzle Chronicles * Puzzle League DS * Puzzle Quest Q * ¿Quién Quiere Ser Millonario? * ¿Quién Quiere Ser Millonario? 2nd Edición * Quick Yoga Training R * Rabbids Go Home * Race Driver: Create & Race * Race Driver: GRID * Rafa Nadal Tennis * Rainbow Islands Revolution * Ratatouille * Ratatouille: ¡La Cocina Loca! * Ratonpolis * Rayman DS * Rayman Raving Rabbids * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 * Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party * Real Football 2008 * Real Football 2009 * Red Bull: BC One * Resident Evil: Deadly Silence * Reto Mental * Retro Atari Classics * Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure * Rhythm Paradise * Rhythm 'n Notes * Rhythm 'n Notes: Improve Your Music Skills * Ridge Racer DS * Riding Star * Road to Vegas * Robots * Rock Revolution * Rooms: The Main Building * Rubik's Puzzle World * Runaway: A Twist of Fate * Runaway: The Dream of the Turtle * Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon S * Scene It? Crepúsculo * Science Papa * Scooby Doo: Bienvenido al Misterio * Scooby Doo! Unmasked * Scooby-Doo! y el Pantano Tenebroso * Scribblenauts * Scurge Hive * Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure * SeaWorld: Adventure Parks * Secret Files: Tunguska * Secret Files 2: Puritas Cordis * Secret Flirts * Sega Superstars Tennis * Shaun White Snowboarding * Sherlock Holmes DS: The Mystery of the Mummy * Shin Chan contra los Plastas * Shin Chan: ¡Aventuras de Cine! * ¡Shin Chan Flipa en Colores! * Shining Stars: Super Starcade * Showtime Championship Boxing * Shrek Carnival Games: Multijuegos * Shrek SuperSlam * Shrek Tercero * Shrek: Felices para Siempre * Shrek: Ogritos y Drasnos * SimCity Creator * SimCity DS * Skate it * Solitario * Snood 2: On Vacation * Snowboard Kids SBK * Soma Bringer * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Sonic Chronicles: La Hermandad Siniestra * Sonic Classic Collection * Sonic Colors * Sonic Rush * Sonic Rush Adventure * Soul Bubbles * Space Chimps: Misión Espacial * Space Invaders Extreme * Space Invaders Revolution * Spectral Force Genesis * Spectrobes * Spectrobes: A las Puertas de la Galaxia * Speed Racer: El Videojuego * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 * Spider-Man: Amigo o Enemigo * Spider-Man: El Reino de las Sombras * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions * Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory * Spongebob's Truth or Square (Videogame) * Spore: La Batalla de los Héroes * Spore Creatures * Sports Island DS * Spyro Shadow Legacy * Squad Command * Star Fox Command * Star Treck: Tactical Assault * Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza * Star Wars: Episode III - La Venganza de los Sith * Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza 2 * Star Wars: Lethal Alliance * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Republic Heroes * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Jedi Alliance * Starz * Steel Horizon * Stratego: Next Edition * Strawberry Shortcake: Pet Day Party * Strawberry Shortcake: Strawberryland Games * Strawberry Shortcake: The Four Seasons Cake * Street Football DS * Subbuteo * Sudoku Master * Sudokuro * Suikoden Tierkreis * Suite Life: Hotel Dulce Hotel * Summon Night * Summon Night 2 * Summon Night: Twin Age * Super Dodgeball Brawlers * Super Fruit Fall * Super Mario 64 DS * Super Monkey Ball: Touch & Roll * Super Nacho * Super Princess Peach * Super Profe: ¡Qué Locura de Clase! * Super Robot Wars W * Super Scribblenauts * Superbikes Riding Challenge * Superman Returns * Supervivientes * Syberia T * Taiko no Tatsujin DS * Tak: The Great Juju Challenge * Tales of Hearts * Tales of Innocence * Tales of the Tempest * Tamagotchi Connexion: Corner Shop * Tamagotchi Connexion: Corner Shop 2 * Tamagotchi Connexion: Corner Shop 3 * Tank Battles * Tao's Adventure: Curse of the Demon Seal * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Arcade Attack (TMNT: Arcade Attack) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare (TMNT 3: Mutant Nightmare) * Teenage Zombies: Invasion of the Alien Brain Thingys * Tenchu: Dark Secret * Tennis Elbow * Tetris DS * Texas Hold'em: Poker DS * Texas Hold'em: Poker Pack * The Ali & Aj Adventure * The Cheetah Girls: Pop Star Sensations * The Grinch: Stole Christmas! * The Hour of Darkness * The Incredible Hulk * The Legend of Kage 2 * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * The Rub Rabbits * The Saddle Club * The Settlers DS * The Urbz: Sims en la Ciudad * The World Ends with You * Theme Park * Thrillville: Fuera de Control * Tiana y el Sapo * Tiger Woods: PGA Tour 08 * Tigerz: Aventuras en el Circo * Tim Power: Campeón * Tim Power: Contra los Villanos * Tim Power: El Arreglatodo * Tim Power: Lucha Contra el Fuego * Time Hollow * Tom and Jerry Tales * Tomb Raider: Legend * Tomb Raider: Underworld * Tony Hawk's American Sk8land * Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam * Tony Hawk's Motion * Tony Hawk's Proving Ground * Top Model: Cosas de Chicas * Top Spin 2 * Top Spin 3 * Tornado * Totally Spies! 2 * Totally Spies! 3: Agentes Secretos * Totally Spies! 4: Alrededor del Mundo * Touch Darts * Touch Panic * Touch The Dead * TouchMaster * TouchMaster 2 * TouchMaster 3 * Toy Shop * Toy Story 3 * Trackmania DS * Training for you eyes * Transformers Animated: El Videojuego * Transformers - Autobots * Transformers - Decepticons * Transformers: La Guerra por Cybertron - Autobots * Transformers: La Guerra por Cybertron - Decepticons * Transformers: La Venganza - Autobots * Transformers: La Venganza - Decepticons * Trauma Center: Under the Knife * Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 * Travel Coach Europe 1 * Travel Coach Europe 2 * Travel Coach Europe 3 * Treasure Adventures * Trioncube * Tron: Evolution * Tsumiki: La Torre Infernal * Tus Amigos de Disney U * Ultimate Band * Ultimate Brain Games * Ultimate Card Games DS * Ultimate Mortal Kombat * Ultimate Pocket Games DS * Ultimate Spider-Man * Unsolved Crimes * Undercover: Doble Traición * Up V * Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume * Vamos al Circo: Amigo de los Elefantes * Vecinos Invasores * Vecinos Invasores: ¡Hammy Enloquece! * Vegas Casino: High 5! * Veterinarios en Acción * Veterinarios en Acción 2 * Viaje al Centro de la Tierra * Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble * Visual Logic Training * Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise * Vuelta al Corral: Barnyard Games W * Wall-E * Warhammer 40.000: Squad Command * Wario: Master of Disguise * Wario Ware: Touched! * Wario Ware: D.I.Y. * Winning Eleven DS * Winx Club: Believix in You! * Winx Club: Mission Enchantix * Winx Club: Quest of the Codex * Winx Club: RockStars * Winx Club: Secret Diary 2009 * Winx Club: Your Magic Universe * Wizards Of Waverly Place * World Championship: Summer Sports * World Championship Poker: Deluxe Series * World of Zoo * Worms: Open Warfare * Worms: Open Warfare 2 * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 X * X-Men Origins: Wolverine * XG Blast Y * Yoshi Touch & Go * Yoshi's Island DS * Yosumin DS * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Card Almanac * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Spirit Caller * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator '' * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia Z * Zendoku * Zenses Ocean * Zenses Rainforest * Zoo Hospital * Zoo Keeper * Zoo Tycoon DS * Zoo Tycoon DS 2 * Zubo Categoría:Listas Categoría:Esbozos